The Mute
The Mute is introduced in 4x03 - Muted as an axe-wielding murderer, who appears to be slaughtering an innocent family. It is later revealed that he has killed a family of wendigos who had a number of dead people stored in their basement. The Mute has flat skin where a mouth should be and communicates via a wearable computer that turns text to speech. He appears to eat by pumping fluid in through a tube inserted into his neck. Background The mute is a mouthless man, and the lack of a mouth leaves him no ability to speak. However, he uses a keyboard to type in what he wants to say. The keyboard is attached to a glove, which he usually wears. He has a tube sticking out from the side of his neck. He delivers some kind of liquid substance through the tube. He carries around a Tomahawk and uses it to assassinate supernatural creatures. He is Benefactor who is paying people to assassinate supernatural creatures.He is first seen in Muted. He murders Sean's family, and throws a Tomahawk at Sean, which he manages to dodge. When Sean locks himself in the bathroom the mute asks Sean if he wants to die like his family, who begged for their lives, or if he wants to fight instead. The mute then tells Sean to wrap a towel around his hand and then shatter the mirror, and use one of the shards to defend himself. Sean wraps a towel around his hand and shatters the window and escapes. The mute kicks down the door and looks at Sean as he runs away. The mute later goes to the hospital roof, where Sean is trying to kill and eat Liam, and throws his Tomahawk into Sean's back, killing him. Scott, who was on the roof trying to defended Liam, looks at the mute as he places a "shush" finger across the place where his mouth should be. In The Benefactor, he attacks Peter Hale in Derek's loft by throwing a Tomahawk into his chest. He tells Peter not to worry because Derek is next. He manages to trick Derek in to coming to the school to kill him, however, Sheriff Stilinski helps Derek fight off the mute man. The Sheriff starts to handcuff the mute when Peter attacks him and slashes him to death. Derek tells Peter that "We've learned a better way". Peter, however, replies with "I'm a creature of habit". Powers and abilities * Peak of superhuman physical condition: To save his life, Slade received the Mirakuru serum. The injection initially made him faint, with extreme pain and bloody tears. after his awakening, his whole body boosted to limits that far exceed those of a normal human. Among their physical capacity were increased stamina, strength, durability and reflexes, in addition to an accelerated healing factor. He was cured by Felicity in the season 2 finale. * Enhanced strength: '''Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade's muscular system allows for incredible strength. He was capable of effortlessly launching Ivo's men several meters away, breaking an assault rifle with his bare hands, and piercing the chest of a man with only his fist with extreme ease. * '''Enhanced durability: '''The Mirakuru serum, increased the resistance of the muscle and bone structure of Slade, causing them to become more durable than a normal human's. When Sara hit Slade with a large tree branch, it hardly had any effect. In addition, in "Deathstroke", when Slade was punched by Roy, also injected with the Mirakuru, he was barely fazed. * '''Enhanced stamina: '''Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, reduces the effects of fatigue allowing Slade to exert himself at peak capacity greater than any human could. His stamina was so seemingly inexhaustible, Slade was even able to swim non-stop across an entire ocean to escape from Lian Yu without drowning. * '''Enhanced speed: '''Slade can run at speeds out-performing any Olympic athlete. In "Three Ghosts", he was able to run the path of the submarine, to the location of Oliver and Shado in minutes while they took at least a few hours. In "Blind Spot", Slade also managed to kill three of Sebastian Blood's men behind him, dive in front of Blood and disappear again in a matter of seconds. In "Suicide Squad", when Oliver was out on patrol looking for Slade, Slade was already behind him on one of the rooftops, when Oliver turned around, he was already gone, possibly, Slade is so fast he will disappear in a second when someone looks away or is not looking at him. * '''Enhanced agility: Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Slade is more agile than any normal human could be. * Enhanced senses: '''Slade was able to smell the TNT of a Japanese landmine strapped to Hendrick Von Arnim. It can also be assumed that he can see and hear, far better than any normal human could. * '''Rapid cell regeneration: The Mirakuru serum injection has greatly enhanced Slade's ability to heal. By the time he awoke after the injection, the injuries on the right side of his face and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. There appear to be limits to this ability, however, as Slade's missing eye did not regenerate. In "The Promise", he is shown to be shot through the chest, and it does not affect his abilities. According to his words in "Deathstroke", Slade was carried under the water after somehow being defeated by Oliver and was badly torn apart by the rocks, but his body, excluding his eye, was eventually healed. In "Unthinkable", It was revealed that Slade was not defeated by Oliver; the reason why he ended up under-water was because he became immobilized by falling debris from the Amazo, which was sinking. Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: Slade is in top physical condition for a man of his age. His reflexes allowed him to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver (a feat that only highly skilled individuals have accomplished). Despite being cured from the Mirakuru, Slade remains one of the most dangerous fighters in the Arrowverse. * Master marksman/Firearms: Slade is shown to be an excellent marksman as he took out many soldiers with his sniper rifle in the episode "The Odyssey", and was able to take out several soldiers with only two handguns in "The Huntress Returns". * Master swordsman: Slade has shown himself to be a master swordsman, cutting down multiple armed mercenaries in mere seconds. He has explicitly stated his weapon of choice are swords. He killed his former partner in a sword-fight, who was also a master swordsman. In the present day, do to his Mirakuru powers, Slade's swordsman skills have increased to the point when he was able to kill three of Sebastian's bodyguards in a matter of seconds. Beside his prowess at close range he was also shown to be able to kill a guard by drawing his sword and throw it in one single motion. He also killed another guard with a throwing knife. * Master stick fighter: On the island, Slade is shown to be a master stick fighter, as he was seen sparring with Oliver in stick fighting, teaching him everything he knows about stick fighting. * Master knife-thrower: Slade is a master knife thrower, he was able to kill a guard at S.T.A.R. Labs' Starling City branch with a throwing knife. * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Slade is shown to have very advanced unarmed and close-range fighting skills, and likewise able to effectively mentors Oliver in his ways. He was able to spar with Shado to stalemate her in combat, although it can be implied that Slade held back a little. He was also able to beat his partner in combat, even though Billy Wintergreen. His fighting style mostly incorporates Eskrima with Muay Thai while supplemented with other fighting forms in the mix. After augmented by the Mirakuru, Slade's combat skills have increased to the point where he was able to easily beat Oliver, John Diggle and Sara Lance at the same time. In "Unthinkable", after he was cured from his Mirakuru powers, Slade was not able to defeat Oliver, despite the fact that he is more experienced in combat than Oliver, presumably due to Slade having problems remaining conscious due to the Mirakuru cure, since it knocked out his soldiers immediately. A Year after being imprisoned on Lian Yu, Slade was able to knock out Oliver and Thea in mere seconds. In a second encounter he fought Thea and Oliver at the same time, before Thea pulled a gun on him and shot him in the arm (offscreen), implying that he has been training himself, it is very likely that his combat skills will eventually return to the way they used to be, before he was injected by the Mirakuru serum. * High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader: Slade is very intelligent and a great tactician, he is able to create plans for combat, infiltration and destruction. He is extremely efficient, even at great disadvantage, or with few resources. Slade with the help of Oliver quickly formulated a plan to take over an airfield crowded with troops, and later managed to destroy much of Edward Fyers' compound alone, using only improvised explosives and distraction. Later Slade was seen doing various mathematical calculations, to program a missile launcher directly to the ship Ivo. He proved an expert in fighting techniques, developing specific plans to attack his targets, using the environment to his advantage and distractions. He was able to calculate the flight with a parachute to land on a freighter. After the island getaway, Slade went on to a personal vendetta against Oliver, he devised an extremely complex plan that could keep his enemies, like The Arrow overwhelmed, as well as infiltrate within the government of Starling City, taking Queen Consolidated away from Oliver, and by the end create an army of Super Humans that can generate chaos and destruction throughout the city. Slade is also a capable leader, he was able to form an organization known as the Church of Blood, and led it in secret. * Eidetic memory: Slade is shown to have a very good memory. In "Birds of Prey", he remembered the exact details of Shado's dragon tattoo, as Slade had one of the Amazo's crew branded it on Oliver's back, to forever remind Oliver that he was partly responsible for Shado's death. * High tolerance for pain: Slade has a high tolerance for pain. In "The Odyssey", Oliver had to pull the bullet out of Slade's arm without any form of anesthetic, albeit he had to tie him up (on Slade's suggestion) because he might kill Oliver otherwise. He was also able to take down several of Edward Fyers' henchmen with an injured leg in "Sacrifice". * Stealth: In "Blind Spot", (off-screen) Slade was able to steal a file from the archives without being seen on the security cameras. In "Suicide Squad", he was able to stalk Oliver without getting noticed. In "The Man Under the Hood", (offscreen) Slade was able to enter Verdant, and then enter the Arrowcave, without being seen, noticed, or making any alarms go off. On Lian Yu he was able to sneak up on Thea and Oliver multiple times. Equipment * Customized Swords: On the island, Slade wields customized swords that he carries on his back. * Sword: In the present day, Slade wields a sword, similar in appearance to a katana. In "Blind Spot", he used it to kill three of Sebastian's bodyguards in a matter of seconds. * Sidearm: In both the present day and several times on the island, Slade carries a handgun. * Guns: Slade is very proficient in using guns. * AK-47: On the island, Slade uses a stolen assault rifle to kill several soldiers. * Sniper Rifle: On the island, when Slade stormed the runway with the help of Oliver, he used a sniper rifle to kill most of the soldiers. * Combat Knife: In both the present day and on the island, Slade carries a combat knife in his boot. * ASIS Uniform: During his time at ASIS and on the island, used a customized military uniform. It had the predominant color black, was composed by a bulletproof vest, along with the protective shoulders and forearms. The uniform also had a holster for pistol, a support for grenades, and two sheaths for swords back. * Deathstroke suit: In the present day, Slade wears a protective suit as his villain alter-ego, Deathstroke, to hide his identity from his victims. It is a personal suit of body armor custom tailored to his needs. It is predominantly black, however adds blue protective plates, composite fiberglass, these overlap feet, shin, forearm, chest and shoulders. The costume also has orange details in all joints. The various equipment Pockets with wrapped legs, and arms, the costume also has a support for grenades and ammunition, along with a sheath for the sword back. * Deathstroke Mask: Slade possesses a black and orange mask. The version kept on the island is a solid mask with a black/orange fabric balaclava. The version in the present day appears to be a metal helmet, with the black side acting as an eyepatch. With the back of a strip of bandana. Slade wears this mask as his villain alter-ego Deathstroke, to hide his identity from his victims. Gallery